


OO, YOU'RE IN TROUBLE

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BFFs, Gen, POV Third Person, Will Solace is a Dork, Wordcount: 500-1.000, cecil is a coward but i can't blame him, dont worry, lou ellen is not one to mess with, lou took his ukulele so its justified, there's no slash, theyre all bffs, will is in trouble, will wont take your shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Will broke Lou Ellen's magic ball. She isn't happy.
Relationships: Cecil Markowitz & Will Solace, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Cecil Markowitz, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Will Solace
Kudos: 9





	OO, YOU'RE IN TROUBLE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> It's been a bit, but I'm back! I've had stuff to post and just haven't posted them cause I didn't feel like it. However, I am now. This is a short drabble based on the prompt Witches & Wizards. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“William Solace, if you do not give back my crystal ball this very second, I swear, I will take both your thumbs and never give them back!” Lou Ellen yelled from across the green, chasing after Will. Will was sprinting away from the crime scene, her ball clutched tightly in the thief’s hands. Dam Will! 

“Then next time don’t steal my ukulele from me!” Will screamed. He switched directions and started sprinting to the Big House. Cecil was currently in the infirmary for a sprained ankle during the latest capture the flag. He was probably going to try to earn his alliance. 

“Then stop playing it annoyingly!” Lou Ellen ran faster, pumping her legs hard. The grass was wet from the morning dew, making her slip every so often from a misplaced foot. Luckily, Lou was more of a fighter than Will was meaning she was quicker and more agile, so the wet ground was more a hindrance to Will than it was to her. She saw him almost take at least three tumbles already. If Will had the nerve to drop her magic ball, he was going to regret it. 

“How can you play a ukulele annoyingly? It’s a ukulele!” Will yelled. 

“Exactly!” 

Will was reaching the stairs of the Big House now, hopping up two at a time. Once he got to the infirmary, Will was at an advantage. That was Will’s territory, not Lou’s. He’d probably hide in a secret closet or something so Lou wouldn’t be able to find him. She was gaining on him. Just a bit faster. 

On the last stair, Will tripped and went sprawling across the porch of the Big House. 

“NOO!” Lou yelled in terror. Her crystal ball flew out of his hands, sored through the sky and landed on the wood with a loud _crash!_ Glass shards shattered across the porch and steps. Her friend lay desolate beside the destruction. Lou didn’t care if Will was injured. She ran past him and to her ball. When she picked up a large piece of her precious, it mocked her by glittering in the sunshine. 

“Will, you jerk!” Lou yelled. The perpetrator groaned as he stood up. Lou Ellen could see that his face was scratched under the chin and his knees were chaffed, but she didn’t care. “You just broke my crystal ball! Do you know how rare these things are?” 

Lou could feel her heart starting to pump faster in anger. Her hands curled into fists at her side. 

When Will looked up and saw the destruction that laid before him, a look of horror passed over his face. “Lou, I am _so sorry_ _,”_ he said. “I didn’t mean to break it!” 

Lou brought her hands up and cracked her knuckles. Mist swirled around her in powerful clouds. “You are _so_ getting it.” 

Will squeaked and hurriedly rushed to the infirmary. Lou Ellen was right behind him. Lets just say, that in the face of Lou’s rage, Cecil was _not_ on Will’s side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Bye!


End file.
